


Sunset on "Under the Asgardian Sky"

by Lady_Faulkner



Series: Under the Asgardian Sky [10]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 22:38:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15180887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Faulkner/pseuds/Lady_Faulkner
Summary: I wanted to talk about this series moving forward.





	Sunset on "Under the Asgardian Sky"

Hi,

 

So, if you're reading this, congratulations! You made it far enough into the series to actually read this. I've been debating if I should do this for a while and I finally decided that it's for the best. This series will (probably) never be finished and I want to take a minute to tell you why.

First off, this was my first series. I came up with the idea while writing my first fanfic that I ever published. I knew going in that I was going to get some...opposition. Thorki is a beautiful ship, and my fic was going to mess with it. Royally. However, I held out hope that people would like the story and my writing enough to go along with the rare-pair of Thor/Loki/Mjolnir. And...yeah, it went about as well as I feared it would. Some people liked it, but those who didn't, let me know in the comments. Some even did it repeatedly, just to make sure that I knew that they didn't like the pairing. Now, I will admit that part of this came down to tagging issues.

As I said, I'm still new to AO3 and fanfic writing in general, so I'm still learning how to tag my works. Unfortunately, this led to many people feeling that I tricked them because my fic was not pure Thorki. I understand why this is upsetting, and I did my best to add appropriate tags, but for many, the damage was already done. I sincerely apologize for that. I never intended to deceive anyone with my tags, but because not all the chapters needed to be tagged the same way, it became a huge mess.

Speaking of huge messes, the stress and pressure that I felt while writing the later chapters really got to me. I knew that not everyone liked what I was doing and I was determined to push through...but it still effected me emotionally. I'm sure some of that came through in my writing especially because I was forcing myself to continue. I didn't want to leave this series incomplete, but I am so burned out on it that I doubt I'll ever be able to finish it.

I hate admitting all this, but I need to do what's best for me emotionally and I felt the need to explain the...journey that I've gone through while writing this series. It's been rough. Really rough. However, it also helped me learn that a.) I need to work on my tagging more and b.) that it's okay to leave something unfinished if I no longer love what I'm doing. I guess what I really want to say is a sincere thank you. Thank you to everyone who stuck with this series to the end. Thank you to everyone who left kudos and comments. Thank you for your support and your criticism. Thank you for taking the time to read this. Thank you.

 

Sincerely,

 

Lady Faulkner


End file.
